


On Top

by inuko678



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kind of cheesy, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Showki, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, especially at the end, kihyun is shy but not shy, shownu likes to annoy kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Kihyun is horny very early in the AM.





	On Top

It was 6 AM and Kihyun had been awake for quite sometime, just staring at his boyfriend. Hyunwoo slept like a rock, but a big cute rock. They lay facing each other, Kihyun tucked his arms under his pillow and smiled at the elder. Hyunwoo's shiny chocolate hair fell into his face, his dark brows were furrowed, and his thick pink lips parted lightly around his even breathing. "So serious," the younger mumbled lovingly before he let out out a hushed chuckle. He turned on his side and reached for his phone. He opened his camera and snapped a pic, but cursed when the flash went off in their dim room.

 

Hyunwoo groaned as he stirred. He cracked open an eye and glared at his boyfriend, "What are you doing, Kihyunnie?" he raspily grunted. Kihyun smiled and dropped his phone on the bed between them. "Nothing jagiya, just waiting for you to wake up," he replied. Hyunwoo stretched his arms above his head and opened his other eye. "Why?" he queried as he ran fingers through his hair to push is back.

 

Kihyun pushed his boyfriend on his back and swiftly climbed on top of him, hands doing their best to pin down large biceps. "Because I'm super horny," he easily said through a half smile. Hyunwoo lifted his head to stare down at the younger's morning wood proudly standing at attention between them; he groaned and dropped his head back onto his pillow. "Again?" he cutely whined. They'd done it 3 times before going to sleep last night, Hyunwoo was tired. Kihyun leaned forward and rested his forehead against the elder's, "Yes, again. What can I say? I'm always horny these days."

 

In response, Hyunwoo groaned again. "Can you really blame me? I've got such a big and sexy man for a partner, I can't help it," Kihyun tried to justify with a shrug, "You make me hard." "Can't you go take care of that in the shower?" Hyunwoo asked in exasperation. "Hyunwoo, it's not the same," Kihyun whined as he began to grind against his boyfriend's exposed bellybutton, "Jerking off in the shower feels nowhere near as good as when you fill me up. You stretch me out in the best way possible, I'm wet just thinking about it." 

 

Hearing Kihyun talk like that so early in the morning was effectively turning Hyunwoo on, but he still wanted to sleep.

 

"Please?" Kihyun buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, getting drunk on the leftover musky scent of his cologne. "Fuck me, Hyunwoo," Kihyun begged against his skin before biting at it, "I just want you inside me all the time." "Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo groaned, his own dick was at full attention now. He grabbed the younger's face in his large hands and kissed him softly. Kihyun moaned loudly against his lips and licked into his mouth. "Its way too early for you to be this needy, Kihyunnie," he mumbled against the younger's lips.

 

"Is me wanting you such a bad thing?" Kihyun asked as he ground his naked ass back against Hyunwoo's dripping cock and pinned his arms back down, "I could always find someone else to fuck me." 

 

Hyunwoo snorted and allowed Kihyun to restrain him. He knew his boyfriend was joking, they'd been together for way too long. "You've never been fucked by anyone else in your life," he easily countered, "Your insides are imprinted with the shape of my dick." Kihyun felt his tummy tighten. The dirty talk back and forth had finally gotten to him; and Hyunwoo's voice was deeper in the morning. He oozed all over his boyfriend's tight stomach and he moaned out the elder's name, panting heavily against his cheek.

 

"Did you really just come?" Hyunwoo laughed out as he shook the younger's hands off. Kihyun felt his cheeks glow in embarrassment, maybe he was too horny this morning. "And you think you could fuck someone else? I just made you come just by talking, who else can make you do that?" he taunted through a chuckle. Kihyun buried his face in his boyfriend's neck again, "Don't be so mean to me, hyung," he whined.

 

Hyunwoo's hands reached around his boyfriend and palmed his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so he could rub his dick between them. "Kihyunnie-ah, you're still loose from last night," he said pressing a finger against the younger's opening. He rolled his hips upward, "I bet I could just slide right in." Kihyun understood. He sat up straight and reached for the almost empty bottle of lube on the nightstand. He twisted to one side and squeezed some onto his boyfriend's cock.

 

Hyunwoo let his hands drop onto Kihyun's thighs, "Are you going to ride me, Kihyunnie," he gently asked while sqeezing his supple skin, eyes shining with lust and love. Kihyun nodded as he rose onto his knees and positioned himself over the elder's rock solid erection. He slowly began to impale himself, moaning at the top of his lungs. Hyunwoo gripped his boyfriend's thighs tightly, letting out his own moan. He was right, he slid right inside his boyfriend, fitting inside him like a puzzle piece.

 

Kihyun braced his hands against his boyfriend's broad chest and began a slow pace. Hyunwoo pulled at the younger's thighs, "C'mon Kihyun-ah, move faster," he ordered impatiently. Kihyun cut his eyes down at the elder and tweaked his nipples, "Hold on," he growled, "I need a second to adjust." Hyunwoo's brows furrowed as he rolled his hips up causing the younger to groan, "I'm about two seconds away from flipping you over," he warned.

 

Kihyun yanked his boyfriend's hands off his thighs and pushed them above his head, holding them down against the pillows. "Shh," he said as he began to push his hips back and forth in a grinding motion. Hyunwoo grunted and easily freed his hands, letting them fall onto Kihyun's hips this time. Kihyun spread his knees wider and finally began to bouce on his boyfriend's cock.

 

Hyunwoo tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hips and yanked him down everytime Kihyun lifted up. "HYUNWOO, HARDER," Kihyun moaned out. He lifted up and whimpered with pleasure when he was roughly yanked back down. "Its funny that you're on top and I'm still doing all the work," Hyunwoo said as he began to push his own hips up to meet his boyfriend's thrust down hips.

 

Kihyun rested his hands on his boyfriend's chest again and mumbled out, "You're the one who took control," before squeezing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip. Hyunwoo looked up at his boyfriend briefly and marveled at how pretty he looked. "You look so beautiful, Kihyunnie," he voiced. Kihyun blushed and dropped his head down, "Shut up," he whined out. 

 

"You're supposed to say thank you," Hyunwoo playfully chastised as he tickled the younger's sides. Kihyun let out a half groan-half giggle, "DON'T DO THAT!" he yelped, almost falling backwards. Hyunwoo couldn't help but laugh. Kihyun glared down at his boyfriend and harshly punched him in the pec, which only made Hyunwoo laugh harder. "Ouch!" he said. 

 

"You're ruining the mood, I just want you to know that," Kihyun whined through an adorable pout. "Not enough for you to stop," the elder countered, a lopsided grin covering his face. Kihyun sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "Ok, I'll behave," Hyunwoo promised as he let his hands fall back on his boyfriend's thighs. Kihyun tilted his head back and quickened his pace, placing his hands behind him on the elder's thighs.

 

Hyunwoo watched mesmerized, Kihyun really was beautiful. A thin layer of sweat coated his chest and tummy causing his skin to glow in the light coming from the rising sun. His untouched manhood bounced up and down, dribbling all over Hyunwoo's stomach. Hyunwoo couldn't fully see Kihyun's face, but he knew it was twisted from pleasure. "Hyunwoo, touch me. I'm so close," he heard the younger hoarsely request.

 

"Look at me first," Hyunwoo ordered. He watched Kihyun's Adam's apple bob as the younger swallowed hard before lifting his head to look down. "So pretty, Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo complimented as he palmed the tip of his boyfriend's cock. He stared into the younger's eyes intensely and Kihyun couldn't look away. That was the power Son Hyunwoo had over him.

 

Hyunwoo jerked the younger roughly in time with their rhythm, his own hips lifting up to meet the younger's hips. "Kihyun, you're getting tighter," he said to him. Kihyun's trance was broken at that as he felt a familiar tightening in his gut. "Because I'm coming," he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He hunched forward and spilled all over Hyunwoo's tummy, his goo coming out in 3 deep spurts.

 

Hyunwoo tugged him until he was sure the younger was completely dry. Kihyun panted heavily and stared at his boyfriend, "You didn't come," he shakily said suddenly feeling bad. Without a word, Hyunwoo pushed the younger onto the bed. Kihyun yelped again and gave his boyfriend a shocked glared. Hyunwoo straddled the younger and wrapped his cum-slick fingers around his own cock and began to jerk himself rapidly. 

 

It didn't take long for his cum to splatter over the younger's chest. Hyunwoo groaned loudly and draped his body over his boyfriend's as he attempted to catch his breath. Kihyun wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulder's and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Son Hyunwoo," he said with a soft kiss to his boyfriend's shoulder. Hyunwoo broke free of the hug and moved to lay on his side next to Kihyun. "Why do you always get extra cheesy after you come?" he asked through a yawn. 

 

He pillowed his head on a bicep and loosely wrapped the other arm over Kihyun's waist. Hyunwoo grinned widely when the younger elbowed him in the chest. "Jerk," Kihyun grumbled as he turned on his side away from his boyfriend. "Your jerk," Hyunwoo corrected, tightening his hold to pull the younger's back to his chest. He couldn't see it, but he knew Kihyun was smiling when he responded, "My jerk."

 

Hyunwoo kissed his boyfriend's shoulder blade and rested his forehead against Kihyun's damp hair. They were both sticky and sweaty, a shower needed to be had for sure. But for right now, all Kihyun wanted to do was be held in his boyfriend's arms...and all Hyunwoo wanted to do was hold him.


End file.
